


Don't Play The Innocent Little Girl With Me!

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [25]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Flashbacks, I Don't Even Know, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Resident Evil Outbreak, Rimming, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Yoko knows that she can't fool Monica, but there's something that she remember. And it's not pretty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an another story from me! Remember that cutscene in Below Freezing Point? Well, this will be a weird and sexual story of Yoko and Monica. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Updating tags.

**September 27, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

"Don't play the innocent little girl with me, you can't fool me, you can never fool me."

"What? I will never fool yo-" Yoko started to say but got interrupted.

"And that's not all...remember two years ago when we made out and have...you know, sex?" Monica asked her.

"Stop it! I don't understand what you are talking about." Yoko said.

"Don't play dumb! I know you seduce me like the girl I know. And you can't remember any of that!"

Suddenly, her memory came back to her. Yoko did had sex with her and it was unbelievable. She starts to begin what happened two years ago...

_It was after work and employees were packing up and heading home for the night. However, two employees wanted to stay here and have some fun._

_"What do you want to do tonight?" Yoko asked her._

_"Well, I know a way to strength our friendship...by making love." Monica answered._

_"How do we do that? I heard sex before but never experienced it. I'm a virgin." Yoko said._

_"Well, this is different for girls. So I will show you."_

_"Okay."_

_"Let's go to my apartment. It's nice in there." Monica said._

_The two went to her apartment and went to the bedroom. Then Yoko sat down on the bed._

_"So...you're 18, right?" Monica asked her._

_"Yes. I just have it a few months ago." Yoko said._

_"Good. Let's get started." Monica said, as she took her uniform off, revealing her body. The only thing she's wearing is her underwear. She had 35 C breasts. Then she pulled her underwear off, leaving her naked. "Now, I would like to see yours."_

_Yoko looked at Monica before she took her clothes off and they dropped to the floor. Now the two girls are naked._

_"Spread your legs."_

_Yoko did what she said and Monica began licking her pussy. Her tongue was motorboating her every second she could imagine. Yoko's pink cunt felt so tasty like some kind of strawberry taffy._

_"What are you-" Yoko started to say._

_"Shut up and start moaning." Monica said, then resuming licking, only this time, her tongue was penetrating Yoko's pussy in and out._

_"Ohhhhhhhh...this is wrong..." Yoko moaned._

_Hearing this but ignoring it, Monica licked her clit for a while until she started to lick Yoko's gape asshole. Her tongue bobbed up and down to her chute. She tasted so good._

_"Mmmmmm...your asshole tasted good." Monica said, as she continued doing this for a few more minutes before she went back licking her pussy. It wasn't long until Yoko was about to lose control as well that she was about to explode._

_"Oh god, something coming! I'm going to come!" Yoko shouted out as the wet silky fluid shot Monica's face just like a splash of paint through a flawless canvas. Not to mention that Yoko's juices were also inside her mouth as well. She swallowed it and gave Yoko a small, yet satisfying French kiss._

_"Now you do me..." Monica said, as she laid on the bed. "But you finger me this time."_

_Yoko got on her knees and slid two fingers into Monica's pussy, started to massage her sweet spot altogether._

_"Oooooooooooh...." Monica said sexily as she soon felt it. "Keep going..."_

_With her response, Yoko kept rubbing her smooth and hard. The way that her fingers plunged in and out of her sweet tasty clit felt a little orgasmic._

_"Don't stop....DON'T STOP!" Monica moaned in shout form as Yoko's magic fingers was thrusting in and out. The sensation felt so much warm and just so exciting. She pulled the fingers out and started rubbing her pink flower. It wasn't long until Monica's pussy was going to explode. "Oh, make me cum, make me cum! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"_

_With a loud moan, Monica's love juices had blasted Yoko right in her fingers making her savory cunt wetter than a field of candy rain. Yoko took her already-wet fingers into her mouth, tasting her juices. It tasted like the sweetest candy she'd ever tasted._

_"Now, let's do a 69." She said. Yoko was starting to like this as she got on top on Monica._

_Then they began licking and sucking each other's wet caves. Monica ran her tongue through the pink petals of Yoko's cunt. Juices began to flow from within her aroused vaginal walls and Monica lapped up the delicious juices._

_Yoko began matching Monica's tongue strokes, sucking and licking at her pussy, teasing her clit with the tip of her pink tongue._

_"Your pussy is so tasty..." Yoko said to her before she resumed._

_"Yeah...I know you like this."_

_With that, Monica started to finger her pussy, thrusting three fingers in and out. As she did that, Yoko slid her tongue into her insides, licking her._

_To satisfy her, Monica also licked her clit, her tongue slid it back and forth. Then she started to suck it, moaning. Yoko noticed this and did the same thing to Monica too. It wasn't very long before they could climax._

_"You're ready for the finale?" She asked._

_"Yes!"_

_They continued to play with their clits, licking and sucking. Suddenly, she started to shake uncontrollably. It was time._

_"I'm gonna cum!" Monica yelled._

_"Me too!" Yoko yelled._

_With one final lick..._

_...they climaxed. Their juices flow out and into their mouths. But they did not swallowed it. They had their juices as they began snowballing._

_"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Yoko and Monica moaned out as they swapped each other's juices for two minutes before they swallowed it._

_"Mmmmm...yummy." Monica said. "Wasn't that fun?"_

_"It was." Yoko said. "Come on, let's sleep."_

_The two got on the bed and fell asleep..._

"Oh...I do remember now." Yoko said. "But-"

"Shut up!" Monica yelled. "But maybe we can work something out. Give me your ID card."

Yoko checks herself and pulls out her ID card. Before she could even say anything, Monica snatched the card from her and looked at the card.

"Yoko, you little lifesaver. I'm so glad we had this chance to catch up." Monica said. Then she picks up the capsule and turns down the corridor, still aiming the gun at Yoko. "Have a nice life...what's left of it."

And with that, Monica runs away. Yoko just shocked now. 

"Geez...what a bitch!" Alyssa said. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Yeah. We want to know." George said. 

"..." Yoko couldn't say anything. 

Hey, memories are memories. And now she's regretting it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Now you're shocked just like Yoko. Before you comment, that didn't happened in the game, this idea came up to me. 
> 
> Yes, Alyssa and George are Yoko's partners for Below Freezing Point scenario in File #1. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed...please give kudos or comments. 
> 
> :/


End file.
